


Plan B

by nikonic



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikonic/pseuds/nikonic
Summary: Julia’s preoccupied with books, and Kady wants some attention.





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclamier: I own nothing. Comments and requests are welcome! I love to know what people want to read. Enjoy the fluff! It is Easter time after all.

She marched in purposefully with a stack of books. That was two days ago. It’s possible that I’m worried for her basic needs, which are likely being ignored in favor of her endless curiosity. It, of course, has nothing to do with me being ignored… No way. It’s definitely not that one. Teeth pierce her bottom lip with concentration, as she reads over the page time and time again. Traitorous butterflies flutter about in my stomach. You would think they would get used to seeing her - dark curls buried in a book, knees curled to her chest, oblivious to the world. You would be wrong. This is what I get for having feelings. Idiotic feelings. “Hey, Julia?” She murmurs some noncommittal sound in my direction. “Did you eat?” Incoherent mumble. “Have you moved from that spot today?” Mumble part two. “Cool, cool. I was nice to a teenager today,” I add, concocting the strangest phrase that could apply to me. Julia nods, twisting a loose strand of hair behind her ear, still completely engrossed in her book. 

Plan B, it is. 

With a graceless shimmy, my skinny jeans crumple in a pile on the floor. My loose shirt quickly follows, leaving me in nothing but black underwear, easily one of her favorite sets on me. “Jules?” She hums some vaguely affirmative sound and turns the page. “Hey. Julia.” I drag one finger across the book to break her focus, continuing its movement to my abdomen and up, her eyes trailing along.

“Oh.” I’m pleased by her pupil dilation and slight gulp. “Hi.” 

“Sorry. Was I interrupting something?” The book closes with a reassuring thump and joins its mates on the coffee table. Then she’s in my arms, her body flush against mine. One day, maybe I’ll get over the cliched sparks that tingle against my skin when she touches me. That being said, the butterflies haven’t gone away either, so I may just be well and truly fucked where Julia is concerned. Her thigh slips between my own, and fucked is definitely the right phrasing. 

Thank God for Plan B.


End file.
